


Coffee Mutant [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9959069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Tony totally does have a superpower. Its just that his superpower is not dying of caffeine overdose which only rarely comes in handy when fighting supervillians.





	

**Title:** Coffee Mutant

**Fandom** :Iron Man

**Author** :aniseandspearmint

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing** :NA

**Rating** : Teen

**Length** :3m20s

**Summary** :

Tony totally does have a superpower. Its just that his superpower is not dying of caffeine overdose which only rarely comes in handy when fighting supervillians.

The original work can be found [Here](http://aniseandspearmint.tumblr.com/post/157340690680)

 

Right click to [Download](http://www.kalindalittle.com/backups/musicMasterlist/Music/Litra/coffeMutant.mp3)


End file.
